Ogni storia ha una fine
Ogni storia ha una fine (Stories and Endings) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nik Davidson e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast l'11 maggio 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Tamiyo e Jace Beleren. Racconto precedente: L'inquisizione del Lunarca Prefazione Jace Beleren ha trascorso i suoi giorni su Innistrad indagando un mistero, dalla dimora di Liliana al Maniero Markov, per poi recarsi al Tempio della Relittopoli e in seguito tornare da Liliana e infine alla Cattedrale di Thraben. A guidarlo in questo viaggio è stato un diario, una raccolta di appunti di una ricerca che ha trovato al Maniero Markov. Come prevedibile, l’autore del diario, una lunantropa Planeswalker di nome Tamiyo, è vari passi davanti a lui... Storia Nonostante i suoi piedi non avessero mai sfiorato il pavimento della cattedrale, Tamiyo ebbe la tentazione di camminare in punta di piedi mentre scivolava lentamente attraverso la navata della Cattedrale di Thraben. Indagando su decine di piani, ha trovato riferimenti ai bipedi che camminavano in punta di piedi, spesso con uno stile esagerato e teatrale, un metodo per indicare l’intenzione di avere un atteggiamento furtivo. Tuttavia, una posizione in punta di piedi concentra il peso della creatura su una superficie inferiore; su un pavimento in legno (una superficie comune a molti dei piani che aveva studiato), camminare in punta di piedi porta in realtà a un aumento della probabilità che il pavimento stesso scricchioli, che è di gran lunga il modo più comune per rivelare la propria presenza a causa di un rumore involontario. L’illogicità era un qualcosa che lei attribuiva soprattutto agli umani, aspetto spesso divertente da documentare. Ma non c’era nulla di divertente su Innistrad. Ciò che aveva trovato aveva immediatamente mostrato qualcosa di più profondo e più pericoloso della mancanza di logica. Era anche rimasta su questo piano più a lungo di quanto avesse previsto. Aveva già corso troppi rischi. Ma questo mondo era completamente fuori asse e lei doveva scoprirne il perché. Varie linee logiche di analisi si erano dimostrate un vicolo cieco. Alcune si erano rivelate promettenti, ma senza risultati. Il suo lavoro di astronomia era quasi completo, ma la causa, la causa originale, le sfuggiva ancora. Era un rompicapo con migliaia di elementi, un enigma con migliaia di inganni. Non aveva mai risolto un enigma di tale complessità. Non si era mai neanche arresa di fronte a nessuna difficoltà. La sua ultima linea di ricerca l’aveva condotta fino alla cattedrale, dove gli umani di Innistrad custodivano le più antiche storie su Avacyn. I racconti che aveva raccolto erano individualmente frammentati e oscuri, ma lei riuscì a individuare la melodia che li univa tra loro. Sapeva quali fili tendere, quali piste seguire, per avvicinarsi passo dopo passo ai frammenti di verità. Non si aspettava di scoprire le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno semplicemente in alcune pagine di un antico tomo. Aveva sentito raccontare molte storie come quella, ma non le aveva mai vissute lei stessa. In ogni caso, le storie più antiche avevano meno occasioni di essere modificate; meno persone avevano avuto la possibilità di storpiare le parole per renderle più adatte ai propri interessi. Avacyn. Quel mondo era fuori asse e lei era il nucleo di Innistrad. La metafora sembrava abbastanza adatta. Sussurrò una breve preghiera ai kami. Ovviamente sapeva che in quel luogo non era presente alcun kami, gli spiriti si manifestavano in modi molto diversi sui diversi piani e i geist di Innistrad non avevano affatto un aspetto simile alle divinità del suo mondo di origine. Nessuno dei suoi esperimenti dava indicazione che i kami riuscissero a udire le due preghiere attraverso i confini tra i piani. La semplice mancanza di misurabilità non era però un motivo valido per comportarsi in modo rude. Catari armati pattugliavano le sale, stoici e attenti, alla ricerca di intrusi come lei. Aveva già stabilito un contatto con la popolazione locale più intenso di quanto avrebbe voluto e si stava ora spingendo oltre i limiti dei suoi naturali silenzio e furtività. Per intrufolarsi nella biblioteca interna avrebbe avuto bisogno di una motivazione, una storia da raccontare al mondo intorno a lei. Una vecchia pergamena, una delle sue prime, una delle sue preferite, fluttuava di fianco a lei. Conteneva un racconto della sua terra di origine ed era proprio il racconto di cui aveva bisogno. Colui che intimidisce il sole Questa è la storia di un mondo avvolto nell’oscurità e di colui che intimidisce il sole. La sua ombra ha portato la notte in tutti i suoi seguaci e la sua fame non è mai stata saziata. L’akki sapeva ciò che l’oni stava occultando, un’intera vita di saccheggi e razzie. Ma nessuno osava sfidare l’ira dell’oni, tranne colui che non aveva timore di nulla. Quando quell’akki trovò una lunga pietra piatta, la sollevò sopra la testa. Dall’alto della sua posizione, all’oni non sembrò nulla più di una pietra. Mascherata in quel modo, riuscì a raggiungere la sua caverna, sentendosi al sicuro. ART (Non disponibile) Ma l’oni era curioso. "Piccola pietra, il tuo modo di muoverti è strano! Ti stai muovendo per depredare le mie ricchezze?". "Non ho mai udito, o imponente creatura", rispose la pietra, "di nessuna pietra intenzionata a depredare alcuna ricchezza; e voi? Vi prometto che, se dovessi vedere un ladro, vi avviserò immediatamente!". L’oni percepì la verità nelle parole dell’akki e decise di non preoccuparsi. Andò a dormire e l’akki procedette a rubare tutto ciò che riuscì a trasportare. Oro, gioielli e un vassoio lucente, nel quale poteva vedere il suo sorridente riflesso. Il giorno successivo, l’akki ritornò e l’oni si rivolse alla pietra. "Piccola pietra, piccola pietra! Qualcuno ha depredato i miei tesori! Hai forse visto chi era il ladro?". Ricordando la promessa che aveva fatto, l’akki rispose "Sì! Ho visto un ladro, un piccolo e astuto akki! Forse dovresti andare alla sua ricerca e punirla per le sue gesta infami!". L’oni fu d’accordo e iniziò la sua ricerca; mentre era altrove, l’akki riuscì a trafugare altri tesori. Se solo si fosse accontentata! La piccola e ingorda akki tornò alla caverna dell’oni una terza volta, sempre nascosta da una pietra, avida di nuovi bottini. Nel cuore dell’oni c’era solo furore. "Piccola pietra! È successo di nuovo! Non sono riuscito a trovare il ladro, ma i miei tesori sono scomparsi un’altra volta! Non so che cosa fare, se non recarmi nei cunicoli degli akki a occidente e divorarli tutti, per essere sicuro di punire il vero ladro!". Temendo per la sicurezza della sua casa e dei suoi amici, l’akki rispose "Grande creatura! Gli akki sono duri e amari, tutt’altro che succulenti! È meglio lasciar perdere e continuare la ricerca del ladro!". Nonostante l’oni non riuscisse a riconoscere una pietra, sapeva riconoscere bene una menzogna. Afferrò la piccola akki, insieme alla pietra, e la ingoiò in un sol boccone. La morale del racconto dell’akki è che la verità è un inganno migliore di qualsiasi menzogna. La storia fu evocativa, la sua magia divenne reale e Tamiyo svanì dalla vista. Per chiunque la osservasse ora, Tamiyo sarebbe apparsa come un qualcosa di appartenente a quel luogo, un altro cataro o un vaso decorativo, fino al momento in cui lei avesse detto una menzogna o in cui non avesse più voluto nascondersi. Era una storia molto utile, ma, come faceva con ogni storia, chiese perdono per il tipo di utilizzo. Quelle storie erano sacre e utilizzarle come uno strumento le sembrava sempre un po’ blasfemo. Quel giorno trasportava ventinove pergamene contenenti storie, senza includere le tre rilegate in ferro, quelle che non avrebbe mai dovuto utilizzare. Camminò (con i piedi a contatto con le pietre, decisamente fredde) velocemente per superare un paio di catari, che le porsero un freddo saluto. Ricambiò il gesto con una scarsa efficienza e tutti videro ciò che avevano bisogno di vedere. La biblioteca centrale era poco davanti a lei. Iniziò a catalogare mentalmente le storie che aveva portato con sé, cercando di determinare come occuparsi nel modo migliore dei chiavistelli che avrebbe molto probabilmente trovato sul suo cammino, quando si accorse che mancava qualcosa. La porta era già leggermente aperta e all’interno poteva intravedere il barlume della luce di una candela. Fece un gesto e un leggero soffio di vento aprì maggiormente la pesante porta. Entrò in una sala più profonda, con i piedi che facevano presa sicura sulla pietra (pensò ancora di muoversi in punta di piedi, sebbene non riuscisse a spiegarsi il motivo) e si avvicinò alla porta, pronta a fuggire o a scattare in avanti. I cardini bene oliati ruotarono e, un istante prima di avere la conferma anche dalla vista, udì un suono inconfondibile: un corpo inerme che colpiva il terreno, come se fosse improvvisamente in preda al sonno. Un bibliotecario, anziano, disarmato e senza armatura. Sopra di lui... un Planeswalker. ART (Jace, Unraveler of Secrets di Shadows over Innistrad) Raccolse più informazioni possibile negli istanti prima di dover decidere se combattere o scappare. Per il suo lavoro, i Planeswalker dovevano essere evitati a ogni costo. Erano impertinenti e imprevedibili e potevano portare con sé i pregiudizi di mondi sconosciuti o correnti di pensiero; erano, in breve, un ostacolo per chi cercasse la verità. Questo aveva un aspetto umano, maschio e giovane, nonostante i fili di mana che lo circondavano avessero l’odore dell’inganno. Era abbigliato con vesti del luogo, ma erano decorate con sigilli evidentemente estranei a Innistrad, un travestimento curiosamente scadente. I suoi occhi brillavano, terrorizzati, selvaggi, probabilmente afflitti (un pensiero che non aveva preso in considerazione: se un Planeswalker fosse stato colpito dalla pazzia di questo piano, avrebbe potuto portarla su altri mondi?!) e, tra le mani... i suoi appunti. Un’altra complicazione. Attese altri due istanti e decise di lasciare a lui la prima mossa, sebbene una pergamena si fosse già slegata dalla cintura e avesse iniziato a srotolarsi. I suoi occhi mostravano confusione. Furiosi, terrorizzati, curiosi, infine si stabilizzarono su un aspetto simile a riconoscenza e sollievo. "Tu! Sei tu! Tu mi hai portato qui. No, non tu, questo, questo diario. Il tuo diario! Mi hai fatto venire qui per incontrarmi? No, ma come hai fatto?". Le sue parole divagarono e il suo sguardo si spostò di nuovo verso il terreno, per poi tornare su di lei, in modo accusatorio. "Mi stai osservando? Tu eri a conoscenza!". Poi si ammorbidirono di nuovo e divennero tristi e supplicanti. "Aiutami. Puoi aiutarmi? Penso... puoi aiutarmi? Aiutami". Le ultime parole non furono affatto una supplica. Un ordine, potente in modo opprimente, che percosse la sua mente come il vento investe le persiane. Ma la sua mente si ritirò fino a un castello lontano e quei venti non riuscirono a raggiungerla. Altri quattro istanti per riflettere, poi fece un sorriso nel modo più pacifico possibile. Con un semplice pensiero, coprì il Planeswalker con la sua magia di occultamento e rimosse un’altra pergamena dalla sua sacca. Scivolò nella biblioteca e chiuse discretamente la porta dietro di sé. Non aveva mai utilizzato questa storia in questo modo, ma un folle Planeswalker telepate sarebbe stato un pericolo di un tipo che non aveva mai considerato. Aveva ottenuto quella storia molti, molti anni prima, su un mondo con cinque lune e un metallo splendente. Il precursore Dopo la scomparsa del loro creatore, le creature conosciute come myr si ritrovarono perse. Alcune continuarono a seguire le ultime istruzioni ricevute, ripetendo le loro azioni senza guida e senza obiettivo, mentre altre semplicemente si spensero e attesero ordini che non sarebbero mai giunti. La perdita del Memnarch non le uccise, ma, senza una propria coscienza, il seguito della loro vita non poté definirsi una vita. Ad alcuni dei myr era stato ordinato di tenere sotto controllo la popolazione dei myr e creare nuovi myr in sostituzione di quelli danneggiati o distrutti. Uno di essi era rimasto in uno stato di ibernazione per mesi quando le sue istruzioni ne avevano richiesto l’azione; myr di questo tipo erano troppo pochi ed era necessario realizzarne un altro. ART (Non disponibile) Tuttavia, senza il creatore a guidarlo, non possedeva istruzioni precise su come procedere. Fece ciò che conosceva: raccolse i materiali appropriati, li portò alla camera della creazione, una piccola sala sferica, e assemblò un myr, identico a se stesso in ogni dettaglio. Questo era il momento del processo in cui il Maestro avrebbe donato al nuovo myr una vita e una mente. Ma il Maestro non c’era. Nonostante la sua assenza, le istruzioni erano presenti. Il myr decise di utilizzare la propria mente come modello e realizzò una copia di se stesso, creando un essere esattamente uguale a se stesso. Dopo aver eseguito le sue istruzioni, il myr cercò di uscire dalla stanza... ritrovandosi però bloccato dalla sua copia. Il myr cercò di lasciar passare la sua copia, ma la copia aveva avuto lo stesso pensiero nello stesso momento. I due myr attesero lo stesso tempo e poi cercarono di uscire di nuovo, scontrandosi di nuovo l’uno contro l’altro. Il myr e la sua copia cercarono di fare il possibile per rimuovere questa impossibile simmetria, ma nessun tentativo ebbe successo. Alla fine, per la rabbia, si distrussero a vicenda. Dopo un certo tempo, giunse un terzo myr, che aveva il compito di effettuare le riparazioni e rimise in funzione uno dei due myr; il myr riparato fermò il myr riparatore prima che potesse ridare vita alla sua copia e iniziò di nuovo a seguire le proprie istruzioni. Diversamente dalla volta precedente, cercò di realizzare qualcosa di diverso; copiò di nuovo la propria mente, ma questa volta non portò a termine l’opera. Il myr appena risvegliato fu in grado di creane altri nello stesso modo e questi nuovi myr, creati con menti solo parzialmente formate, furono in grado di moltiplicarsi e di modificare se stessi, agire in modo autonomo e infine prendere la miriade di forme che hanno oggi. I myr celebrano questa storia come il mito della loro creazione, ma il motivo per cui lo celebrano è curioso. Esistono tre teorie che indicano quale sia il myr di questa storia ad essere davvero il primo myr della loro specie. È il primo myr che ne ha creato un altro senza istruzioni specifiche da parte del creatore? Il myr riparatore ha davvero riparato il primo myr che era stato creato e quindi è stato il secondo myr a compiere il passo cruciale che ha segnato la creazione della loro razza? O è stato il primo dei myr con un’impronta incompleta a essere davvero il primo della loro specie? I myr sono in disaccordo su questo punto e celebrano proprio la mancanza di accordo; il fatto che siano in grado di essere in disaccordo su questioni così fondamentali, rimanendo però uniti, è alla base del significato dell’essere myr. Gli occhi del giovane umano si chiusero ed egli inspirò profondamente e lentamente. Quando i suoi occhi si aprirono di nuovo, in loro vi era la calma. "Grazie. Wow. Io... oh. Accidenti. Liliana...". Si passò la mano sulla testa come se fosse stato colpito e poi la osservò con aria impacciata. "Il mio nome è Jace. E tu sei Tamiyo, vero? Il tuo diario...". Glielo offrì con entrambe le mani; lei sollevò un palmo sottile, in un gesto di gentile rifiuto. "Mi ha portato qui. I tuoi calcoli, i tuoi studi, la luna, tutto aveva un senso... o almeno sembrava che lo avesse. Io ne ero influenzato e tu... tu hai sistemato tutto. In qualche modo. Sto parlando senza sosta. Probabilmente sembro folle quanto prima, ma... grazie". Tamiyo sorrise pacatamente. "Sono gli appunti che ho preso sul campo. Li ho dati a qualcuno degno di fiducia e ora li hai tu. Hai messo Jenrik in una situazione di pericolo, Jace?". L’umano scosse la testa. "No, ma qualsiasi cosa sia successo al Maniero Markov, lui non è sopravvissuto". Lei dedicò un momento di silenzio al suo ricordo, ma non lasciò che il suo volto mostrasse alcun segno di sofferenza. "Devi andartene, Jace. Questo luogo è pericoloso e il pericolo è molto maggiore per quelli come te. I tuoi poteri da telepate comportano una responsabilità. Se portato alla pazzia, il danno che potresti causare tra i piani sarebbe immenso e sarebbe irresponsabile da parte mia permetterlo". "No, comprendo, ma...". Jace si interruppe improvvisamente. Gli servirono alcuni istanti per comprendere che lei lo aveva appena minacciato. Sollevò le mani e fece un passo indietro. "Tamiyo, il mio desiderio è solo aiutare. Possiamo salvare questo mondo. Io e i miei amici possiamo aiutarti a scoprire che cosa sta accadendo e aiutarti anche a risolvere il problema. Lo abbiamo già fatto... più o meno". Tamiyo sollevò un sopracciglio bianco e rimase in silenzio. "Ascolta, sappiamo entrambi che al centro di ciò che sta avvenendo qui c’è Avacyn. Ebbene, lei ha una mente, proprio come ogni altro essere vivente, e io sono in grado di scoprire ciò che la affligge. Sono in grado di fermarla, se sarà necessario. Poi possiamo passare alla fase successiva nel sistemare questo mondo". ART (Pieces of the Puzzle di Shadows over Innistrad) Il sorriso di Tamiyo scomparve. "Tu non sai nulla, Jace. Tu hai delle idee. Hai delle teorie. Hai delle prove, ma sono ben lontane dall’essere complete. Quanto conosci davvero di Avacyn? Conosci il suo obiettivo? Non hai idea di ciò che capiterebbe se Avacyn venisse distrutta. Lei è la guardiana dell’intero piano; hai mai sentito parlare di un essere legato a un piano che interagisce in questo modo con il multiverso? Te lo dico chiaramente, Jace: tu conosci meno di ciò che ignori e io non sono su questo mondo per risolvere i suoi problemi. Io sono qui per comprenderlo. Per narrarne la storia. Per conoscere la verità e trasmetterla al futuro. Probabilmente questo piano è condannato e io non ho intenzione di cambiarne il destino. Forse è triste perdere un oggetto di questa bellezza, ma, come i petali di un frutteto in primavera, si tratta di una bellezza temporanea. Si tratta solo di un piano nell’infinità. I piani vengono distrutti e rinascono in continuazione. I tuoi presupposti sono imperfetti". Jace sussultò come se fosse stato colpito. "Ma le persone qui... sono milioni! Li lasceresti semplicemente al loro destino? Follia o ancor peggio? Abbiamo il potere, qui, per fare la differenza. Tu hai questo potere. Mi aiuterai?". L’espressione di Tamiyo non mutò, ma la sua voce si fece più fredda. "Io ti ho aiutato, Jace. Ti offrirò un compromesso. Condividerò le mie ricerche con te; tu e i tuoi amici potrete usare quelle informazioni per aiutare a evitare simili disastri su altri piani, se lo vorrete. Ho riportato decine di migliaia di storie sugli eroi e un eroe è semplicemente un disastro con un punto di vista". Il giovane umano insistette. "Senza informazioni definitive da Avacyn stessa, le tue ricerche saranno incomplete. Non saranno concluse. Con il mio aiuto potrai raccogliere l’intera storia. E, se io riuscirò a fermare Avacyn nel frattempo, non ci sarà alcun danno al tuo lavoro e io potrei salvare tantissime vite". Curiosità. Un pizzico di curiosità. "La comprensione completa dello stato attuale di Avacyn sarebbe sicuramente utile, ma temo che, se anche tu fossi in grado di entrare in contatto con una mente aliena...". "Io ne sono in grado". Tamiyo trovò l’arroganza dell’umano in parte affascinante e in parte irritante. "Se tenterai, la sua follia ti consumerà, come è capitato in passato. Ma... in teoria, io potrei offrirti una sicurezza. Potrei aiutarti a mantenere un legame con la tua sanità mentale. Ma, se io determinassi che il pericolo è eccessivo, tu dovrai rompere immediatamente il legame e dovremmo ritirarci. Sarebbe anche necessario che noi stabilissimo una connessione mentale a un livello molto profondo. Io avrò piena conoscenza di te e tu avrai piena conoscenza di me. Se ciò che scoprirò non sarà di mio gradimento, modificherò i termini del nostro accordo. Da parte tua, riuscirai a comprendere a pieno ciò che io sono in grado di fare. Queste condizioni sono accettabili per te?". "Sì, sono accettabili". Jace sentì un campanello suonare nella sua mente. Un tono chiaro, pacato e puro. Era un invito. In un istante, lei ebbe piena conoscenza di lui. Non fu semplice conoscere a fondo questo umano. La sua mente era potente, ma danneggiata. Frantumata in mille pezzi, ognuno era un uomo diverso e molti cercavano di collaborare, ma altri... ART (Fact or Fiction di Commander 2019) Aveva cancellato i propri ricordi. Aveva distrutto le proprie verità. Aveva invaso le menti di innocenti, aveva ucciso dalla rabbia e aveva utilizzato il suo potere per scopi meschini ed egoisti. Però... Era anche in grado di sacrificarsi, di essere coraggioso e di comprendere. Era disposto ad accettare le responsabilità. Forse troppe responsabilità per un essere così giovane. Ancora più giovane, contando gli anni della sua vita che erano stati cancellati. Il suo desiderio di scoprire la verità era sincero e il suo invito ad aiutare le persone di questo mondo era puro. Era anche sicuro al settanta per cento che sarebbe riuscito a compiere ciò che aveva detto che sarebbe stato in grado di fare. In un istante, lui ebbe piena conoscenza di lei. Conoscere non vuol però dire comprendere. Jace aveva sempre avuto una grande stima per i soratami di Kamigawa, con le loro menti potenti e disciplinate. Vide la sua vita e il contrasto con la propria causò un dolore fisico. Lui era privo di legami, mentre lei era circondata da famiglia, tradizioni e casa. Casa. Una biblioteca sconfinata, tra le nuvole in alto; il luogo che lei amava più di qualsiasi altro. I sorrisi e il calore della sua famiglia. I bambini. Non riuscivano a comprendere a pieno i luoghi dove si recava lei ogni volta che li lasciava, ma i loro volti si illuminavano ogni volta che lei raccontava loro nuove storie, storie impossibili, raccontate con la voce della verità da luoghi che loro non avrebbero mai potuto vedere. Vide il suo fardello. Il terribile fardello della conoscenza e il bisogno di proteggere le verità troppo pericolose per essere divulgate, ma troppo importanti per essere dimenticate. Tre pergamene rilegate in ferro, ognuna con un potere... Jace. Il legame mutò e i due Planeswalker riportarono la loro coscienza sul mondo in cui si trovavano. "Jace, la mia magia di occultamento è stata perforata. C’è una presenza potente in avvicinamento". L’umano annuì e i due Planeswalker corsero lungo il corridoio, verso la cappella centrale della cattedrale. "Cercherò di comunicare con Avacyn. Di distrarla. Empaticamente, se necessario. Non avrai molto tempo a disposizione prima che ci uccida entrambi". Jace aprì le labbra per rispondere, ma il mondo divenne una sinfonia di venti ululanti e di vetri che andavano in frantumi. L’angelo piombò su di loro, con le imponenti ali macchiate di sangue fresco e la lancia incandescente e avvolta dalle fiamme. Il suo sguardo era di moderato divertimento. Tamiyo fluttuò e incrociò il suo sguardo. Le ali dell’angelo erano talmente forti da generare un uragano; quando la lunantropa si sollevò, l’aria si mosse come per un sussurro. ART (Avacyn's Judgment di Shadows over Innistrad) "Avacyn. Sono una visitatrice del tuo mondo e ho portato tutto il rispetto possibile. Non desidero altro che pace e benessere per coloro che proteggi. Sei un angelo e sei in grado di percepire la verità delle mie parole. Qual è la tua risposta?". Il viso dell’angelo si contorse nella peggiore imitazione di un sorriso che Tamiyo avesse mai visto e una specie di risata uscì dalle sue immobili labbra. La sua voce fu un doloroso graffio che le fece venire in mente insetti e unghie. "Qual è... la mia risposta? Io esisto... per proteggere. Da te. Intrusa. Invasore. Portatrice di peccato. Impura! IMPURA!". "Capisco", rispose Tamiyo mentre una pergamena si srotolava. "Questo è un peccato". Non dovette fare altro se non dare un’occhiata alle parole sulla pergamena. Si trattava di un lamento, un canto da un mondo antico, nel quale il freddo e il ghiaccio erano pericolosi quanto qualsiasi bestia. Un canto di perdita e di rimorso. Sapeva a memoria ogni riga di quel canto. Ululato dell’inverno Un giovane uomo attraversò la porta della montagna, un breve viaggio per sistemare la recinzione e la fattoria, il brivido e il ghiaccio dell’inverno sotto la neve, lo portarono verso un pericolo repentino e letale. ART (Non disponibile) Sua moglie, una bellezza che lo amava profondamente, trascorse la giornata senza conoscere la terribile verità, che a solo poche centinaia di metri dalla porta della montagna, il sangue del suo amato si era congelato nonostante la sua giovane età. Quando sospettò di essere rimasta vedova, urlò dal terrore dalla porta della montagna, il freddo più vero si era sollevato dal mare. Ciò che rimaneva era solo un ululato di tormento. Avacyn scattò in avanti con un possente battito d’ali e Tamiyo scivolò di lato, evitando di un soffio il colpo della rovente lancia dell’angelo. Mentre Avacyn virava nelle volte della cattedrale, Tamiyo scagliò ondate di ghiaccio con grande precisione; un blocco di piume si congelò e si frantumò, bianche e rosse, cadendo come neve sul pavimento sottostante. L’angelo saettò in aria, ancor più velocemente, con la lancia che tracciava un ampio arco. Tamiyo planò in avanti, cedendo all’attacco, poi rotolò nella direzione opposta, con altre ondate di ghiaccio che la allontanarono dalla punta della lancia. Puntò al polso destro dell’angelo, poi all’articolazione dell’ala sinistra. Poi un’altra ondata mentre le passava dietro, nel punto di contatto tra ala e spalla. Avacyn fu più veloce e un solo colpo della sua lancia avrebbe probabilmente segnato la fine di Tamiyo, ma l’angelo combatteva con rabbia e la soratami si muoveva con calcolata precisione; il volto di Avacyn non mostrava alcun dolore, alcuna rabbia, ma i suoi movimenti iniziarono a farsi meno precisi. Rallentò e la cattedrale venne scossa da un’impossibile risata, come un cinguettio di ossa e il rumore di unghie di migliaia di ratti. Tamiyo inviò un pensiero urgente a Jace, nascosto più in basso. Si sta adattando. Non abbiamo molto tempo. Avacyn sollevò la sua lancia e, per un istante, Tamiyo riconobbe la protettrice delle storie, l’Avacyn che era stata un faro per i popoli di Innistrad. Emanava una luce accecante, che illuminava ogni angolo della cattedrale, e Tamiyo indietreggiò davanti al suo potere. La luce era bruciante e incombeva sui due Planeswalker come una forza fisica, schiacciando Tamiyo a terra e costringendo Jace a inginocchiarsi. L’angelo scese lentamente, tenendo la lancia puntata al petto di Tamiyo, senza più alcun segno della precedente rabbia; era un’immagine di una grazia letale. Ci siamo quasi... All’improvviso, si bloccò. La luce rimase, ma i suoi movimenti si arrestarono; si trovava a pochi metri dalla forma immobile di Tamiyo, con la lancia puntata... e rimase immobile. Nessun respiro, nessun battito di piume, solo una perfetta immobilità. La luce immobilizzante continuò a premere su di loro. "Ce l’ho fatta, Tamiyo. Lei è, insomma, non esattamente addormentata, ma è il meglio che sono riuscito a ottenere". "Jace, forse non te ne sei accorto...". "Ci sto lavorando. Ascolta. Lei è la fonte della follia degli angeli. Gli angeli si sincronizzano con lei, in qualche modo. E, attraverso lei, anche la chiesa. Ma... non è lei l’origine. C’è qualcosa che agisce su di lei e... avevi ragione! Sta tenendo a bada qualcos’altro. Non riesco a vederlo, ma penso che, con maggiore impegno...". "Jace, va bene così". "Aspetta. No. Si tratta di...". L’aria venne riempita dall’odore di carne in putrefazione. La luce di Avacyn non si indebolì, ma la sensazione di maestosità svanì; la luce era fredda, nauseante, viscida e crudele. L’angelo girò intorno a Jace, apparentemente dimenticandosi di Tamiyo, e si avvicinò con determinazione verso la figura accasciata. "Profanatore", sussurrò, con una voce che suonava come pelle che veniva ridotta a brandelli e trasformata in cenere dalla fiamma. "Ladro. Fonte di corruzione". Si abbassò e appoggiò una mano sul petto di lui. Qualsiasi altra parola sussurrò venne coperta dalle urla di lui. ART (Avacyn, the Purifier di Shadows over Innistrad) Tamiyo si concentrò sul legame tra le loro menti, cercò di offrirgli conforto e sollievo dal dolore, prima che giungesse la fine. Strati di coscienza erano già stati rimossi, scorticati in un insensibile tormento dalla stretta straziante dell’angelo. Ma la sua mente era robusta, protetta e il dolore non era ancora penetrato fino ai pensieri più profondi. Tamiyo. La pergamena. La pergamena in ferro. Me l’hai mostrata. Una vecchia storia. Una storia potente. I sopravvissuti di un luogo perduto... il reame di Serra. Quel cataclisma, quel potere... la storia coincide. Lo sai che è così. Puoi fermarla. Nonostante provasse la sua agonia, nonostante sentisse che stava per morire, nonostante sapesse che dopo sarebbe toccato a lei, la risposta non mostrò esitazione. E poi? Lei sta ancora difendendo questo mondo, Jace, nonostante la sua follia. Hai mai fatto una promessa, Jace? Io ne ho fatta una, tanto tempo fa. Le promesse non devono essere mantenute solo quando è facile mantenerle. Noi facciamo promesse per momenti come questo, quando abbiamo la disperata tentazione di non rispettarle. No, Jace. La pergamena rimarrà al suo posto. Incredulità. Rabbia. Mi dispiace, Jace. A volte, anche le nostre storie devono giungere a una fine. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web